Nuevo equipo
by SakuraUchiha7
Summary: Sakura es secuestrada por Hebi, para que se una a su equipo y asi matar a Itachi. Nuevo equipo, nuevos compañeros ¿Que pasara? SasuSakuSui. CHAP 4 :
1. Sasuke, y dientes afilados

Los rayos del sol se comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanas de muchas casas pertenecientes a Konoha

**Bueno, he aquí un fic con SasuSakuSui, jajaja, por ahora :O, puede ser que Juugo también interfiera ¿No? xD la verdad que me parece tan lindo. Bueno, empezando con el fic, fue un rato de inspiración, espero que les guste. Con 10 reviews pongo la continuación.**

**A comenzar :)**

**··················································**

Los rayos del sol se comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanas de muchas casas pertenecientes a Konoha. Esos molestos rayos despertaron a muchas personas, especialmente a Sakura Haruno, con 17 años, una hermosa kunoichi. Ella era una de las kunoichis mas conocidas y respetadas de Konoha de su edad, ya que era alumna de la Quinta, y su fuerza sobre humana era igual a la de su maestra; aparte de eso era muy hermosa, con un sedoso cabello rosado, ojos verdes carmesí, buenas curvas, bonitos bustos y un muy buen formado trasero, más de un shinobi deseaba obtener al menos una cita con ella, pero ella no, ella no tenia a nadie en su cabeza, ni quería tenerlo, ya que por fin se olvido del Uchiha. Oh si, después de 3 años de su partida, dejándola sola en una banca. Le había costado tanto olvidarse, después de llorar ríos por él, hasta que no le salieran mas lagrimas. Un día decidió olvidarse completamente de él, y dedicarse completamente a su entrenamiento. Para convertirse en una conocida ninja medico. No lo hacia por el Uchiha, no, ya no, ya lo hacia por ella, para superarse ella misma.

mmm… tengo sueño, ¿Qué hora será? – después de decir eso Sakura estira un poco el brazo hasta llegar a su mesita de luz, agarra el reloj y lo atrae a ella para ver la hora – Son las 7:30, tengo entrenamiento a las 8:30 – Bufo la pelirosa, realmente estaba muy lindo para quedarse acostada en la cama. Pero tenia entrenamiento, así que movió un poco su cuerpo, hasta llegar a levantarse. Se fue al baño, se cepillo los dientes, se metió a la ducha y se tomo un delicioso baño de agua tibia. Gotas de agua que recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sacándole el sueño y despabilándola un poco. Cerro el grifo de agua, para salir del baño con una toalla que la tapaba poco. Después de eso, se cambio, poniéndose su ropa ninja (N/A: COMO LA DE SHIPPUUDEN). Y a los 15 minutos de eso bajo, le dio un beso a su madre y se fue.

Eran las 8:25, la pelirosa no vivía muy cerca del despacho de su maestra, así que se digno a correr lo mas rápido que pudo mientras se preguntaba si su maestra se había quedado dormida nuevamente en su escritorio, como la semana pasada –Oh no, otra vez no- se dijo ella para si misma, recordando el estricto entrenamiento que Tsunade le di ese día solamente por despertarla, es cierto que el entrenamiento de la quinta era duro, pero ese día fue demasiado duro. Su cuerpo no resistió… Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos. Eso fue cuando se dio cuenta que choco con alguien y callo al suelo.

Auch – solo dijo la pelirosa, levantándose lentamente, y abriendo de a poco los ojos que mantenía cerrados, hasta que se dio cuenta con quien había chocado – Shikamaru-san – Saludó a la persona que se encontraba en frente a ella después de levantarse, e inclinó un poco su cabeza como señal de respeto.

No hace falta tantas sutilezas, Sakura. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estaba yendo a tu casa a buscarte pero veo que te me adelantaste – Exclamó el Nara mostrando cierta preocupación por el estado de su amiga, pero con su misma voz de vago – Venias corriendo muy rápido.

Si, estoy bien, solamente que algo apurada ya que tengo entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama y no quiero que se enoje si llego tarde, y espero que no este durmiendo – Lo ultimo Sakura lo dijo con un poco de temor en su voz.

Jaja, no, quédate tranquila que esa parte le ha tocado a Shizune. La Quinta me mando a que te llame, tenemos una misión – Le afirmó de lo mas tranquilo el Nara a la Haruno – Así que vayamos ya – Dijo Shikamaru para luego agarrar a Sakura de la muñeca y saltar arriba de tejados con el objetivo de ir al despacho de Tsunade.

Sakura mientras saltaba con su acompañante pensaba en que misión podría mandarle Tsunade, ya que la Quinta no la mandaba a misiones muy de seguidos para que Sakura se entrene más. Pensamientos tras pensamientos, la kunoichi no se dio cuenta que llego al despacho de Tsunade hasta que esta saludo

Shikamaru, Sakura, buenos días – Saludó la quinta recostada en su sillón

Buenos días Tsunade-sama – Dijeron ambos chunnins al unísono

Sakura, hace tiempo no tienes una misión, yo se que este es el momento adecuado para que la tengas, es una misión especial para ti – murmuro Tsunade con una mirada seria hacia la kunoichi

¿Qué misión Tsunade-sensei? – Dijo Sakura, con algo de preocupación en su voz.

La misión es… ir tras Sasuke Uchiha, ya que nos hemos enterado que mato a Orochimaru, necesitamos el cadáver de este para analizarlo – Tsunade noto como la tranquila mirada de su alumna se torno a una triste – Sakura, los lazos que te unen a el harán a esta misión exitosa, aparte no vas sola, vas con Shikamaru, uno de mis favoritos – la quinta vio como Sakura iba a abrir su boca para decir algo, pero ella se le adelantó – Uzumaki Naruto esta de misión con Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kakashi Hatake –

¿Cuándo partimos Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó el Nara

Dentro de dos horas ¿Les parece? Según mis Anbus… Donde se encuentra Sasuke queda a seis horas de aquí, pasando un poco la aldea del Sonido ¿De acuerdo? – Concluyó Tsunade mirando muy seriamente a ambos ninjas.

¡Hai! - Afirmaron Sakura y Shikamaru

Se pueden ir, y mucha suerte. Espero sus informes a la vuelta – Concluyó la Quinta

En un abrir y cerrar de Ojos los ninjas se encontraban ya fuera del despacho de Tsunade.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban a la entrada de la aldea.

Bueno, ve a preparar tus cosas y nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora ¿De acuerdo? – Exclamó Shikamaru.

Claro, nos vemos Shikamaru-san – Saludo la pelirosa a su amigo, pero sin reaccionar. Solamente reaccionó cuando sintió a Shikamaru mas cerca de ella, lo cual le causo un breve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Shi-kaamaru – tartamudeo.

Sakura, mírame - Se alejo a escasos centímetros de ella, levanto la cara de esta con su mano derecha obligándola a que lo mirase a los ojos – No quiero que vuelvas a estar mal por ese Uchiha, ya se que su último encuentro no fue muy agradable ya que te quiso clavar su espada y que no llego a hacerlo por Yamato-sensei. Pero ese tipo no vale la pena, no se merece tus lagrimas. Vete que se nos hace tarde, nos encontraremos aquí dentro de un rato y… - Se acercó mas a ella susurrándole el oído – No estés mal – Dicho esto se separo lentamente de ella, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Oh, eso fue raro, ajam, muy raro. Jamás Shikamaru había hecho algo así, menos con ella. ¿Qué seria de ella si Ino-cerda se enterara?. No lo sabia ni tampoco le interesaba. Pero eso no era lo que la atormentaba, lo que la atormentaba era volverse a encontrar con él. Sasuke-Portador-Sharingan-Uchiha. Pero se propuso no quebrantarse ni llorar más ante su presencia. Y menor por el. Que la desprecio tanto.

.Ya había pasado una hora del acontecimiento con Shikamaru. La pelirosa ya con sus cosas preparadas (ropa limpia, etc) se dirigió hacia donde el chunnin Nara le había dicho. Pero aún así su mente seguía metida en que haría cuando viera al Uchiha. Seguía caminando sin su conciencia, hasta que chocó con alguien.

Gomen ne! – Se disculpó la Haruno, haciendo una semi-alabanza, y miro a la persona que chocó, para luego decir divertida – Shika-kun, es la segunda vez que me pasa esto contigo, jaja – Rió de una forma tan linda que el especialista en manipulación de sombras se sonrojo –

Bueno, si… cosas problemáticas del destino. ¿Vamos? – se limitó a decir Shikamaru

Claro – Dicho esto, se dispusieron a saltar de árbol en árbol. Buscando al menor de los Uchihas.

Ella estaba feliz, porque esta misión haría que ella viera de nuevo a su ex compañero de equipo, y lo trayera a su aldea; como su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Naruto le había prometido. Pero por un lado estaba triste ya que no tendrían esa linda amistad (a su manera) que tuvieron cuñado eran el equipo 7. Después de cuatro horas de seguir pensando en lo mismo, ya cerca de su objetivo, soltó una pequeña lagrima, que a cada segundo aumentaba, y sus sollozos se hicieron audibles al oído del compañero de eterna rival Ino. El cual se detuvo en una rama.

¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? – Exclamó Haruno con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas

Basta de llorar Sakura… Ya te dije que ese tipo no merece tus lagrimas – Dijo Shikamaru con un semblante serio, el cual Sakura nunca había visto

¿Quién dijo que no, Nara? – Reprochó una voz que ambos conocían, pero que no escuchaban hace largo tiempo. Esa voz seria, esa voz fría, esa voz… la voz de Sasuke Uchiha. De su objetivo…

Jajaja, así que ellos son de Konoha ¿Verdad? Sasuke deberías ser mas corteses con ellos, mira que vinieron desde lejos para buscarte – Comentó un chico de pelo plata, ojos violetas, alto como Sasuke, dientes afilados, su vestimenta consistía en una remera violeta como sus ojos, y un pantalón celeste (N/a: inclúyanle los cintos XD)

… - Sakura se había quedado atónita solamente escuchando la voz del pelinegro, estaba de espalda a el y a su acompañante, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba ni su cabeza tampoco.

Uchiha… ¿Dónde esta Orochimaru? Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, junto con el cuerpo de Orochimaru – Explicó Shikamaru clavando su mirada en los ojos de Sasuke

¿Y si no quiero? – Respondió Sasuke, activando su Sharingan, y sacando de a poco su espada.

Mira, no venimos aquí a pelear… Así que por favor, ven con nosotros – Habló Sakura por fin, dándose vuelta para mirar con cierto enojo los ojos rojos del Uchiha.

¿Piensas que te tengo miedo a ti, molestia? Por favor… si quiero te puedo destrozar ahora mismo- Concluyó Sasuke mirando divertido a la Haruno

No creo que puedas, ¿Sabes? Me he estado entrenando muy duro con mi sensei, para traerte con nosotros de nuevo, a tu hogar, ya no soy la niña llorona de antes, si quieres lo podemos comprobar ahora mismo- Desafió la oji-jade a su ex compañero de equipo, muy convencida y sin miedo.

Jajajajajaja – Rió con un tono muy divertido - ¿Tú? ¿Vencerme?, jaja, estar mucho tiempo con Naruto te afectó un poco el cerebro a ti también eh – Después de decir eso se tele transporto quedando frente a Sakura - ¿De verdad piensas que puedes vencerme? Sakura-Chan… - Al decir esto, saco un kunai y lo llevo al cuello de esta, con intenciones de lastimarla

¡Kage mane no jutsu! – Así, Shikamaru se posesiono de la sombra del Uchiha para evitar daño en la Haruno – ¡Suéltala! – Ordeno este muy enojado

Tú dejas tu jutsu y yo te juro que la suelto – Respondió Sasuke a la orden de Shikamaru

Si no lo haces, te mato – Después de decir eso, desactivo su Jutsu

Que bueno eres eh – Murmuró divertido Sasuke, sacando el kunai del cuello de la kunoichi - ¡Suigetsu, ya sabes que hacer! – Ordenó este al chico de cabello plata

Ni que lo digas – Dijo Suigetsu, para después saltar al árbol en donde se encontraba Sakura – Hola preciosa – le susurro al oído

Aléjate de mi, ¡Idiota! – Gritó enojada ella. Después sintió la mano del chico en su frente y queda inconsciente, pero no cae ya que Suigetsu la agarra

¡Listo, nos vemos Sasuke… y adiós Nara! – Saludó divertido llevándose a la pelirosa en sus manos.

¡No, Sakura! – Vociferó enojado intentando activar su Kage Mane

No, Shikamaru. Si intentas ir tras ella tú solo… Suigetsu tiene la orden de matarla, aunque dudo que lo haga. Así que ve, avisa a Konoha del acontecimiento y que si tanto la quieren que todos vayan a rescatarla. – Inquirió Sasuke, amenazando a Shikamaru con matar a su amiga.

¿A que quieres llegar con esto? Maldito – Murmuró con rabia el chunnin

A entrenarme, para cumplir con mi venganza. Bueno, ya te he dicho lo que te tenia que decir, así que ve y avisa eso a Konoha. Si quieren rescátenla, y si no… Hebi se divertirá un rato con ella, adiós – Al decir eso desapareció con un puff (N/a: al estilo Kakashi :P) dejando al integrante del equipo 10 solo.

Maldición, tengo que informarle urgentemente esto a la Quinta – Dicho esto salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su aldea, con la mente puesta en su amiga, pensando en lo que le harian esos idiotas a una pobre inocente como ella. Sabiendo que ella sufriría mas de lo que sufre actualmente por el portador del Sharingan.

-- -- --

El ambiente estaba cálido, no tenia ni frió, ni calor, estaba perfecta. Una suave brisa recorría su cabello y acariciaba su piel. Le hubiese encantado estar así siempre. Tan relajada, cómoda, fresca. Después de absurdos pensamientos empezó a recordar los acontecimientos pasados…

_**Dormirme **_

_**Estùpido Sol**_

_**Levantarme**_

_**Cambiarme**_

_**Despacho Tsunade-sama**_

_**Estùpida y mal nacida misión**_

_**Acontecimiento raro con Shikamaru**_

_**Preparar cosas para misión**_

_**Encontrarme con Shikamaru**_

_**Saltar**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Kunai…**_

_**Chico dientes afilados**_

¿Qué? ¿Sasuke? ¿Chico dientes afilados? Ah, si… ¡Sasuke! Habían tenido un encuentro, y después de eso un chico de dientes afilados le toco la frente y se desmayo. ¿Dónde se encontraba ella ahora? ¿Qué paso con Shikamaru?. Más y más preguntas se le rebotaban en la cabeza. De repente se levanto bruscamente, abrió sus ojos jade y se encontró en una pequeña pero cómoda habitación blanca, y ella sobre una cama con sabanas color celestes, una mesa de noche al lado y grandes ventanas. Pero… ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?. Curiosa se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a esa gran ventana a contemplar la naturaleza que se encontraba afuera, lo disfrutaba pero estaba algo confundida… Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien entro a esa habitación.

Hasta que despiertas eh, eres algo dormilona muchacha – Dijo divertido alguien

¿Eh? – Rápidamente Sakura se dio vuelta para ver quien había dicho eso, y se encontró con el chico con cabellos plata, que lo miraba muy divertidamente y sus violáceos ojos recorrían todo el cuerpo de la pelirosa, deteniéndose en ciertos atributos que los años le dejaron – Oye, ¿Quién eres tú? Y deja de mirarme así, ¿¡Quieres!? – Inquirió muy molesta, sacando un kunai

Oye, oye, si que eres molesta ¿eh?. Respondiendo a tu pregunta me llamo Suigetsu, y según mi compañero de equipo tu eres Sakura Haruno ¿O me equivoco? – respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? – Preguntó con algo de miedo, ya que la sonrisa del chico no era muy confiable

Demasiadas preguntas para una sola mujer, ¿No crees? Por lo menos son coherentes, no como las de la zanahoria, pues mira te contesto, Nosotros de ti por ahora queremos tu compañía. Te trajimos porque a Sasuke se le ocurrió traerte para que te unas a nosotros y el debe estar entrenando o buscando pistas sobre Itachi, ¿Algo mas señorita? – Respondió tranquilamente el ex alumno de Zabuza mirando las reacciones de Sakura

¿Sasuke quiere que me a una a ellos? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ellos? – Se pregunto a si misma la pelirosa pero fue audible a los oídos de Suigetsu

Pues mira, eres fuerte muchacha, por eso, y Sasuke quiere matar a su hermano mayor, y te necesita… y los ellos somos el equipo de Sasuke, Hebi. Que somos Sasuke, yo, Juugo y la zanahoria de Karin ¿Conforme? – exclamó Suigetsu

Realmente todo esto es raro…-Comenzó a decir Sakura - Sasuke me dijo que era una molestia, ¿Y ahora me quiere en su equipo? No lo entiendo –

Mmm… si, te quiero en mi equipo, vi tu potencial, eres fuerte. Y quiero que te unas a nosotros, tu me dijiste que me ayudarías, ¿Recuerdas? Ahora necesito tu ayuda, ¿lo haras? – dijo una voz entrando a la habitación

Sa-su-ke – Tartamudeo… ya que no sabia ni que hacer ni que decir, esto era algo demasiado extraño.

**CONTINUARA**

**···········································**

**Uff, jajaja ¿Les gusto?, eso espero. Estuve inspirada, a ratos me agarra una inspiración xD. Pido 10 reviews para continuar, nada mas que 10. Si realmente les gusto la historia comenten :D… es mas, les tengo una oferta, si lo hacen les regalo a Itachi**

**Itachi: ****¿Me viste cara de premio, o que? **

**Siiiiii, ¬¬**

**Itachi: -.- idiota**

**Ejem, bueno, hare como que nunca oí eso, espero que les haya gustado! Y comenten, muchas gracias por leer!**

**Los saluda, **

**Widii ******


	2. Conociendo

-

Awwww hola mis amados lectores nn me siento muy feliz por los 9 reviews que recibí, aunque pedí 10, no importa! Muchísimas gracias :D, espero que les agrade este capitulo, hoy SE SORTEA A SABAKU NO GAARA, para ver las bases y condiciones hay que leer todo el fic, y todo todo hasta el final, jajaja 

Aclaraciones:

-Blabla – dialogos

- _blabla- _pensamientos

-- cambios de escena .

Shikamaru saltaba las ramas de los árboles a la máxima velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía, el no era el mas rápido, pero no era nada lento.

- Lo primero que tengo que hacer es informarle esto a la Godaime – Pensó para sus adentros, corriendo y saltando.

A los 30 minutos llego a Konoha, y se dirigió muy velozmente al despacho de la Hokage, abrió la puerta con mucha brutalidad, tanto que rompió la manijilla, cuando llego a entrar lo único que vio fue que la Godaime se encontraba tomando saque y mirándolo confundida.

- Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama – alarmó desesperado el Nara

- ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas de misión? ¿Dónde esta Sakura?

- Uchiha Sasuke, la ha secuestrado junto con otro tipo – Le informó el moreno a la rubia.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso no hiciste nada para detenerlo, imbecil? – La Hokage se desespero, se levanto de su asiento y golpeó la mesa tirando el contenido liquido del pequeño vaso que ella lo tenía en manos hace unos momentos.

- ¿Creé usted que no intente detenerlo? Claro que lo hice, pero si me acercaba la mataba, y no era mi deseo ese. ¿Qué haremos? – Informó mirando seriamente a Tsunade.

- En dos horas vuelve, tendré un equipo listo para que partan en ese mismo momento, ahora vete – Ordenó la Godaime con muchísimo enojo y bronca notorio en su voz.

- Hai, hasta luego – Al decir eso salió del despacho para dirigirse a algún lugar para intentar relajarse y pensar en ella – Mierda – se dijo – Sakura, discúlpame, te juro que te rescatare – Después de decir eso siguió con su mirada perdida, buscando un lugar donde relajarse.

En el despacho nombrado anteriormente se encontraba una Tsunade muy enojada, con bronca y dolor, ya que sabia que su alumna no quería volver a ver al Uchiha, pero pensó que seria mejor y harían la misión exitosa con ella, ya que sus lazos la unían permanentemente al moreno, pero no, tuvo que pasar algo malo, y justo con él, con nada mas y nada menos que él, Sasuke Uchiha, el objetivo de la misión.

- Rayos Sakura, espero que te encuentres bien y que ese desgraciado no te ponga un dedo ensima, o con mis propias manos lo mato – Después de decir eso se volvió a sentar en su sillón, y pensó en quien podría contar para esta misión, ya que Uzumaki Naruto no se encontraba en la aldea, tienen que ser personas fuertes, personas con mucha habilidad, personas que conozcan las estrategias del Uchiha, y personas con deseos de proteger, era bastante difícil ya que su alumna tenia muchos amigos shinobis. Hasta que una luz vino a su mente, y pensó en 4 personas – Perfecto, ¡Shizune! – llamó, pero no hubo respuesta - ¡SHIZUNE!- Gritó mas fuerte, pero tampoco hubo respuesta – ¡SHIZU…- Pero dejó de gritar al ver la figura de su alumna corriendo de un cuarto aparte del despacho.

- Si, Tsunade-sama – Llegó corriendo Shizune, algo agitada con Ton-ton en brazos.

- Quiero que mandes a llamar a Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Kakashi Hatake y Neji Hyuuga, que estén aquí en dos horas y sin demoras – Le ordenó la rubia a su aprendiz

- ¡Hai! ¿Para que? – Preguntó curiosa

- Han secuestrado a Sakura, ese maldito Uchiha – Respondió con bronca mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Cómo? Cuénteme que paso – Dijo Shizune

- Mandalos a llamar, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar – Habló Tsunade.

- Hai – solamente se limitó a contestar

- Sakura, espero que estés bien – Dijo en un susurro, con tono de preocupación.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Hebi…

-- -- -- -- -- --

- Oye Sasuke, creo que la pelo de zanahoria no es la única que tartamudea al verte – Dijo divertido el Houzoki con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Sasuke

- Cállate Suigetsu – Ordenó el moreno entrando a la habitación y yendo en dirección hacia la pelirosa – Sakura – Se detuvo – Únete a Hebi y ayúdame con mi venganza

- ¿Quién dijo que quiero unirme a tu grupo?... Aparte ¿Quién eres tú para mandarme? – Gritó enfadada Sakura… ¿Quién se creía el para mandarla de esa manera?

- O te unes a Hebi o destruyo Konoha… Tu elijes – Amenazó el Uchiha con un tono que a Sakura le hizo temblar – Me voy, tienes tiempo de decidir – Al decir eso se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Dejando a la oji jade temblando, triste y mirando al vacío con ojos llorosos y a un Suigetsu curioso y con cierta lastima a ella.

Otra vez lo volvió a hacer, volvió a llorar por Sasuke. Pero no porque lo extrañara, ya que hace unos minutos lo tuvo enfrente de ella, sino por bronca, por tristeza, por sus crueles y frías palabras. Tanta tristeza en una sola persona… ¿El no había cambiando en nada en todo este tiempo?, ¿Por qué trataba así a las personas? Siendo que todos lo quieren y extañan en su aldea, ¿Acaso no tiene corazón?... Más y más lágrimas adornaron su blanca piel, hasta convertirse en un llanto lleno de tristeza.

Suigetsu nunca había visto llorar tanto a alguien. Sentía lastima hacia ella, lástima por la forma que Sasuke la trataba, lástima por haber sido secuestrada para estar con un traidor y otros que no conocen.

- No llores más, es desesperante – Chilló algo molesto Suigetsu, pero con un poco de pena.

- ¡Cállate! No me conoces, no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Con razón eres compañero de Sasuke, se creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran con una persona, son patéticos – Respondió con disgusto Sakura. Ya realmente estaba harta, todos la querían mandar, ¿Qué hizo mal?, ¿Acaso no se merecía ser feliz?...

- Te equivocas chiquilla, estoy en el equipo de Sasuke para devolverle el favor de liberarme, ya que Orochimaru me tenía encerrado y ya que vamos detrás de Akatsuki, hay un tipo tiburón llamado Kisame que tiene una espada llamada Samehada que me interesa demasiado. No soy como Sasuke y nunca lo seré… ¿Acaso me ves cara de amargado? – Pregunto entre risas el Houzoki.

- Idiota, eres igual de idiota – Aseguró, pero ya no llorando, ese chico era estupido, pero no amargado – Y bien… chico simpático, ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

- Houzoki, Suigetsu Houzoki. Ya te lo dije anteriormente, pero parece que tú no me prestaste mucha atención, como sea, Tú eres Sakura Haruno, kunoichi medica – Aclaró presentándose.

- Si, ¿Cómo sabes? - Pregunto curiosa

- Sasuke hablo de ti, y cuando duerme escucho tu nombre frecuentemente entre gemidos – Dijo muy tranquilamente Suigetsu

- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? ¿Sueña conmigo? – Contestó sorprendida la pelirosa con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- No, pero hubieses visto tu cara cuando te lo dije, fue muy cómica – Dijo Suigetsu, riéndose a carcajadas, pero se dio cuenta de la cara de Sakura – ya, no me pegues. Pero nos hablo de ti.

- No me interesa, ¿Quién es el tal Juugo y la tal Karin? –

- Mmm, no creo que quieras conocer a Karin, es una asquerosa escoba con piernas – Contestó muy tranquilamente – Y Juugo es el dueño de esta habitación.

- Oh, me siento apenada – Contestó un poco ruborizada

- No tiene porque Haruno-san, ofrecí mi habitación para que la dejen dormir – Dijo una persona desconocida entrando a la habitación. Era un chico de pelo castaño, ojos algo claros y con una gran altura.

- Sakura él es Juugo, Juugo Sakura, blabla – Acotó Suigetsu – bueno, me toca preparar el almuerzo, los veo luego – Al decir esto salió de la habitación de su compañero, dejando a una pelirosa ruborizada y a un chico con una pronunciada altura, solos.

- Un gusto Juugo-san, eres el mas normal aquí – Dijo una sonriente Sakura haciendo una alabanza

- Oh, el gusto es mío señorita Haruno-san – Contestó haciendo lo mismo que Sakura.

- Sakura, no hace falta que me trates así, soy igual que tú, nada mas ni nada menos – Respondió la pelirosa

- Bueno, Sakura. Ahora entiendo porque Sasuke-sama te quiere en nuestro grupo. Eres simpática, bonita y fuerte – Dijo un Juugo ruborizado

- ¡Muchas gracias!, no quiero separarme de Konoha, pero, Sasuke dijo que la destruiría si no me unía a ustedes, la verdad que no se que hacer – Inconcientemente nuevas lagrimas saladas salieron de los ojos de Sakura. Se odio por hacer eso nuevamente, pero era inevitable.

- Sakura-san, no llores. ¿Quieres que vayamos a la cocina a comer algo? Porque no creo que la comida de Suigetsu te guste – Contestó Juugo posándole una mano en el hombro y mirándola con ternura, que hace mucho nadie lo hacia.

- Oye, ¡Cocino mejor que tú, imbecil! – Suigetsu escuchó lo que dijo Juugo misteriosamente.

- Pero, yo no quiero ver a… - Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida.

- Sasuke-sama debe estar entrenando, y no volverá hasta dentro de un par de horas, no te preocupes Sakura –

- Mu-muchas gracias Juugo – Tartamudeo por la gentileza del chico.

- Por nada Haruno-san, vamos. – Ofreció el chico su mano a la pelirosa, y así sus manos se unieron y entrelazaron sus dedos con dirección hacia la cocina.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

En Konoha, ya se encontraban los 5 Shinobis esperando a que la Godaime hablara.

- Bien, les diré sin rodeos para que los he llamado aquí, han secuestrado a mi alumna, Sakura Haruno – Dijo la Hokage mirando atentamente a los 5, y viendo como sus tranquilas caras se transformaban en caras preocupadas.

- ¿Cómo? – Dijo el Inuzuka

- Si, como oyes Kiba, la han secuestrado, y ustedes cinco Irán a rescatarla – Comenzó a decir Tsunade, viendo como Kakashi estaba apunto de hablar, y como si hubiese leído la mente del Hatake dijo – Fue Sasuke Uchiha, el secuestro a mi alumna, y ella aunque sea fuerte, y tenga mi misma fuerza inhumana no podrá con él, ni querrá hacerlo, por eso los he llamado.

- ¿Sabe al menos donde se encuentra? – Preguntó Sai

- No, pero si arman una buena estrategia se que podrán hacerlo – Respondió cerrando los ojos, para volver a abrirlos y mirar a todos nuevamente – Miren, los he escogido a ustedes ya que tú Neji, tanto como tú Hinata- Dijo mirando a los dos nombrados - poseen el Byakugan y una fuerza especial, que pueden detectar chakra, sin nombrar que son muy buenos Shinobis – Aclaró, para después mirar al hombre enmascarado – A ti Kakashi porque conoces la fuerza, y las técnicas que posee Sasuke Uchiha, y eres un muy buen ninja, ya que pertenecías a ANBU – Después de decir eso dirigió su mirada al chico con ojos de perro – Tu olfato y el de Akamaru son algo indispensable en este equipo tanto como el Byakugan de los Hyuuga, así que Kiba, cuento contigo – En consiguiente miro a Shikamaru – Shikamaru, tú armaras las estrategias del equipo, ya que eres el mas capaz en hacer esto aquí. Bueno, ya han sido informados de la misión, vayan, y tengan buena suerte – Ordenó – Y por favor, traigan a Sakura – Terminó su frase diciendo ese nombre con nostalgia.

- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, lo haremos – Afirmó el Hyuuga

- S-si Tsunade-sama, traeremos a Sakura-Chan devuelta – Dijo Hinata

- No fallaremos – Solamente se limito a decir el Inuzuka

- Confíe en nosotros – Respondió el Hatake, con su ojito feliz.

- Adiós – Saludaron los cincos Shinobis.

Al saludar a la Hokage, fueron rápidamente a la entrada de la aldea para saber que les iba a decir Shikamaru, de cómo se organizaría el equipo, ya que como dijo la Hokage, el era el único capaz de hacerlo.

- Bueno, el orden de fila será así – Comenzó a hablar el Nara, para después soltar un suspiro – Que problemático, somos muchos, pero bueno – Siguió - Kiba, tú iras a la cabeza, ya que con tu olfato podemos seguir el rastro de Sakura. Hinata, tú iras detrás de Kiba con tu Byakugan activado para informarnos si ves algún ataque enemigo. Kakashi-sensei, usted ira tras Hinata para protegerle las espaldas y dirigirá su mirada hacia la derecha, ya que usted es el mas habilidoso aquí. Después iré yo, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la izquierda, y si pasa algo, pensar en alguna nueva estrategia. Y por ultimo iras tu Neji, para vigilarnos las espaldas e informarnos de cualquier ataque enemigo. Así serán las formaciones, ¿Están de acuerdo? – Preguntó informándole a los Shinobis

- S-si – contestó Hinata

- Muy bien pensado, Shikamaru – Reconoció el Hatake

- Me parece bien, y opino lo mismo que Kakashi-sensei – Dijo Neji

- Si, como sea, vamos que estoy emocionado – Contestó alegre el Inuzuka

- Bien, partamos – Ordenó Shikamaru, para luego salir corriendo en el mismo orden que dijo hacia unos momentos, con muchos deseos de encontrar a su compañera, amiga y chica deseada Haruno – Estamos yendo por ti, Sakura, espero que te encuentres bien – Se dijo para si mismo, sin distraerse.

-- -- -- -- --

Ella iba ruborizada y feliz, ya que alguien ahí la trataba con gentileza y no era estupido o caraculico y el, el feliz, ya que era una persona buena con miedo a su otra personalidad, pero buena al fin, su deseo no era el matar gente, sino ser feliz con ella, y la verdad que Hebi solamente era su equipo, muy pocas veces hablaba con Karin ya que esta es insoportable, de vez en cuando con Suigetsu ya que él tenia sentido del humor pero a veces era poco serio y algo estupido, y Sasuke ni hablar, simplemente es el típico líder amargado que quiere matar a su objetivo, y ella parecía una chica simpática con la cual se puede entablar una conversación sin discutir, y aparte bonita.

Al llegar a la cocina Juugo le mostró donde iban las cosas, como galletas, leche, pan, fideos, arroz, manteca, queso, gaseosas, ollas, sartenes, platos, cubiertos, etc. (n/a: ¬¬ en mi mundo tiene esas cosas xD). La cocina no era grande pero bonita. Tenía lavaplatos, una heladera bastante grande, cocina, o sea no le faltaba nada, la decoración era de color blanco, ya que para que querrían ellos mucha decoración, poco era el tiempo que pasaban allí.

Después de mostrarle todo lo que necesitaba saber de la cocina, Juugo le mostró el comedor para que se sentara Sakura y allí poder tomar y comer algo. Cuando Sakura se sentó, Juugo volvió a la cocina, agarró unos sándwiches (n/a: no se como se escribe :P) y unas gaseosas para ellos, las llevo a la mesa, y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaba justo en frente de Sakura.

- ¡Muchas gracias por tu cortesía Juugo-kun! La verdad que eres muy amable, no me imaginaba que habría gente como tú con Sasuke – Agradeció mostrando una bonita sonrisa, mientras tomaba la gaseosa.

- De nada Sakura, solamente qui… - Comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

- Se ve que no sabes nada mocosa – La voz de una chica habló en sus espaldas, Sakura volteo para ver de quien se trataba, visualizo la imaginen de la joven que era mas o menos de su estatura, cabello rojo-anaranjado (n/a: creo), lentes, un short bastante apretado, una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su estomago y una botas bastante largas.

- Oye Karin, contrólate – Habló Suigetsu entrando al comedor – Sakura, ella es Karin, la pelo de escoba que te hablé, ¿Verdad que tiene un desagradable pelo que te dan ganas de barrer el piso con el? – Ante el comentario de Suigetsu se escuchan dos risitas semi audibles de Juugo y Sakura. Y una Karin que le salía humo por las orejas.

- Cállate dientes de serrucho, soy mas linda incluso que esa cosa – Señalando a Sakura – La verdad que no se como Sasuke-kun la quiere en nuestro equipo, ya que como el nos dijo, ella es solo una molestia – Al decir eso se fue del comedor a uno de los cuartos dejando a Sakura triste y a un Juugo mal por el comentario y a un Suigetsu haciéndole caras a Karin.

- Haruno-san, no te pongas mal, es que Karin esta loca por Sasuke-sama – Intentó tranquilizarla Juugo.

- Si, es una pesada y la odiamos – Dijo tranquilamente Suigetsu

- Me da igual, no se preocupen – Comenzó a decir con firmeza – Juugo-san ¿Puedo ir un rato a tu habitación para acostarme y ver que decisión tomar? –Preguntó Sakura

- Si Sakura-Chan, ve y tranquilízate – Contestó Juugo con una sonrisa

- Gracias, con permiso – Dicho esto se retiro de su asiento y fue hacia la habitación de Juugo a pensar.

A pensar sobre que haría, que seria lo mejor para ella y para sus amigos.

Llegó a la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse sus botas, dejarlas a un lado, dirigirse a la cama y acostarse en ella. Se acostó suavemente boca arriba, y empezó a meditar, y pensar… pensar en lo que seria mejor para todos, pensar y tener recuerdos, recuerdos de sus amigos, de su aldea, de sus senseis, y en él, en él que la tuvo enamorada varios años, en él que la dejo sola en una banca, en él que le pidió unirse a Hebi, con sus nuevos compañeros, ella no quería alejarse de sus amigos, pero tampoco quería que su aldea sea destruida, ¿Por qué todo era tan injusto para ella? ¿Qué hacia mal?, de nuevo lagrimas se apoderaron de su cara, sin percatarse de que alguien había entrado a esa habitación, dijo entre susurros – Quiero morir –

-No vale la pena que derrames lagrimas, si vienes conmigo no haré nada Sakura – Dijo un moreno entrando a la habitación, dirigiéndose a la cama donde se encontraba acostada la pelirosa, y al cabo de segundos poniéndose en cuclillas al lado de la cama mirando mucho a Sakura, mirando su rostro que ha cambiado, mirando su cuerpo que ha crecido.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Por qué me odias tanto Sasuke? –solamente se limitó a decir ella aun con los ojos cerrados que la salían lagrimas.

- Sakura – Dijo el moreno, moviendo su mano en dirección a la Haruno y posando su dedo pulgar izquierdo y moviéndolo suavemente en el ojo izquierdo también de Sakura secándole las lagrimas – Quiero que vengas con nosotros, ya que tus capacidades medicas son inigualables, y aparte sé que eres alumna de la Hokage, una de los tres legendarios Sannin y has desarrollado una fuerza inhumana y un Taijutsu mas fuerte incluso que el de Rock Lee – Con el mismo dedo que secó las lagrimas del dedo izquierdo de Sakura, secó las lagrimas del ojo izquierdo y cuando termino con eso retiro su mano de la suave y blanca piel de ella y continuó hablando – Por favor, quiero que me ayudes a cumplir con mi venganza.

- Sasuke – Abrió sus ojos volteando su rostro para ver el de su ex compañero, y miró sus ojos, sus ojos que la ultima vez que los vio estaban llenos de odio, y ahora la miraban con tranquilidad, no con dulzura pero con tranquilidad, dio vuelta su cuerpo a dirección a el (N/a: o sea se dio vuelta :P) y acarició suavemente su mejilla con su mano derecha – Esta bien, solamente porque eres mi ex compañero, pero, tienes que prometerme algo- Después de decir eso poso una mirada fija sobre el y retiro su mano de la mejilla de este- Que volverás a Konoha después de cumplir con tu venganza.

- No lo sé Sakura, no puedo asegurarte nada – Dijo mirando a la Haruno de la misma forma que el lo miraba – Pero, probablemente si.

- De acuerdo Sasuke-kun - Contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

- Una cosa… No es que quiera establecer una amistad nuevamente o cosas como esas, ya que esos sentimientos me distraerían de mis verdaderos objetivos, que te quede claro que seremos compañeros nada más, y que me ayudaras tanto como lo harán Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin, serás miembro de Hebi, no te prohíbo que establezcas compañerismo y algo de amistad con cualquier otro miembro del equipo, pero nada mas que eso, nada que los distraiga de mi objetivo ¿De acuerdo? – Aclaró con un tono demandante y frió, más que el habitual.

- Ha-hai Sasuke, ¿Puedes dejarme sola ahora? – Contestó la pelirosa quebrantándose por dentro por las crueles y frías palabras de Sasuke, pero no iba a llorar nuevamente ante él, no iba a dejar que el pensara que era débil nuevamente.

- Si, nos vemos en la hora del almuerzo – Al decir eso se levantó y se retiró de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a una quebrantada Sakura, con su orgullo herido.

Ella no iba a llorar nuevamente por él, había llorado ya varios años y no lo iba a hacer de nuevo, ahora que era integrante de su equipo tenía que acostumbrarse a frías pero firmes palabras. Se sentó en la cama, cruzando sus piernas aun en ella y soltó un gran suspiro al imaginarse todo lo que iba a tener que soportar, pero todo sea por su aldea.

-¿Puedo pasar y sentarme a tu lado? – Dijo una voz detrás de la puerta

- Claro, pasa Suigetsu – Invitó ella con una calida sonrisa

- Gracias – Abrió la puerta que el Uchiha había cerrado hace unos minutos, cuando entró, la cerró y se dirigió a la cama en la cual se encontraba la pelirosa. Se sentó en ella al lado derecho de Sakura y solamente la miro, si, la miro. Miro que la chica era muy bella, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, labios rosados, facciones perfectas. Y su cuerpo, bueno, no era el perfecto pero lo tenía bonito, aunque con la blusa que ella tenia puesta no se notaban mucho sus pechos ni su cadera. Pero si vio que tenia unas piernas muy bonitas, largas, no eran gordas, ni muy flacas, eran perfectas, pero lastimosamente sus fantasías mentales terminaron porque la pelirosa le pegó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda pero sin mandarlo a volar como lo hacia con Naruto.

- Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Duele ¿Sabes? – Reclamó el Houzoki tocando su mejilla golpeada.

- Solamente no me mires así, ¿No estabas haciendo el almuerzo? – Preguntó sin mirarlo.

- Si, pero Juugo tiene razón y no les gustara mucho mi comida, entonces se lo dejé a el – Explicó el chico a la chica que se encontraba a su lado, y volviéndola a mirar, pero esta vez a los ojos, esos ojos que se encontraban tristes y apagados, y tenía necesidad de verlos bien, sin saber porque – Oye –

- ¿Si? – Contestó ella aun sin mirarlo

- ¿Puedo besarte? – Preguntó Suigetsu sin rodeos

- ¿Eh? – Volteó su cara para verlo, y el no parecía estar bromeando - ¿Qu-ee dices? – Tartamudeó y con un sonrojo notable.

- Lo que escuchaste, ¿Puedo besarte? – Volvió a preguntar el sin rodeos.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que los besos no se piden? Es de mala educación – Respondió ella mirándolo aun y mas sonrojada.

- Ah, entonces… - acercándose mas a ella - ¿Qué se hace?.

- Se… roban – Dijo ella casi en susurro pero que no fue desapercibido por los oídos del Houzoki.

- No sabía eso, pero gracias por el consejo – Cuando termino de decir eso acerco todo su cuerpo al de ella, agarro inmediatamente la cara de ella y le deposito un suave beso, cuando quiso alejarse ya que pensó que ella lo iba a volver a pegar se vio imposibilitado de hacerlo porque unas manos abrazaban su cuello y lo unían a ella nuevamente, para que sus labios se unan con un beso nuevamente, que primero fue un roce de labios, después comenzó a tomar un poco de fuerza y se hizo algo rudo pero agradable, luego lentamente él lamió el labio inferior de ella, algo que ella al sentirlo soltó un leve gemido que a el le gustó, ella abrió un poco su boca para dejar que el depositara su lengua en ella, y lo hizo, la deposito acariciando lentamente la lengua de Sakura, y ella correspondió e hizo lo mismo. Esas caricias eran lentas al principio pero luego tomaron rudeza y se incrementaron, eran deliciosas. Ella nunca pensó que su primer beso iba a ser así, tan delicioso, aunque no era con su novio -que con lo ocupada que se mantenía todos los días no iba a llegar a tener- era alguien bastante lindo, aunque sinceramente ella no sabia que hacia besándolo. Y el se sentía en las nubes, sentía que ella se olvido por un momento de sus penas y pensaba en otra cosa, y se mantenía distraída con ello. Esos besos cada vez se volvían mas apasionados, tanto que ella no pudo aguantar y poso sus manos en la espalda de Suigetsu y tuvo la necesidad de acariciarla lentamente, que producían muy deliciosas sensaciones en él, y él no se quiso quedar atrás y empezó a acariciar lentamente la entrepierna libre de ella (n/a: Libre porque recuerden que ella estaba con piernas cruzadas) causándole a ella unos leves gemidos atrapados por el beso. Luego de la maldita falta de aire – que ambos maldijeron – tuvieron que separarse, después de separarse el poso sus manos en la cintura de ella atrayéndolo mas hacia el, y logró que la cabeza de ella posara en su pecho. Y ella abrazó la cintura de él, y se quedaron por unos minutos así, ella escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón de él, y él sintiendo el agradable aroma que emanaba el cabello de ella.

- Suigetsu – se animó ella a romper el silencio.

- ¿Si? – Respondió el con los ojos cerrados.

- Gracias – Solamente dijo la pelirosa para darle un beso en el cuello a el.

- De nada, mi amor – Contestó el, para después agarrar nueva y suavemente el rostro de ella y besar sus labios muy dulcemente. Estaban tan ocupados con su labor de darse cariño que no se dieron cuenta que alguien los espiaba.

- Vaya… ¿A Sasuke-kun le gustará saber que su ex compañera esta teniendo un romance con el idiota de Suigetsu?, hay que averiguarlo – Dijo la persona que espiaba todo, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de ver eso se dispuso a dirigirse hacia otra habitación. Que se encontraba al lado, toco la puerta y la persona dentro solamente dijo un –Pase –

- Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo estas? – Exclamó esta persona acercándose muy seductoramente al chico que se encontraba acostado en su cama.

- ¿Qué quieres, Karin? – Solamente respondió a la persona que entro con indiferencia.

- Nada mas quería informarte que en el cuarto de aquí al lado Suigetsu y Sakurita se están dando besitos, y muy acalorados que me dan ganas de compartirlos contigo – Contestó muy picarona.

- ¿Sakura?... – _no puede ser _pensó –

**CONTINUARA :)**

Muajajaja, que mala que soy

Les dejo hasta ahí u.u,

HOY SORTEO A GAARA.

BASES Y CONDICIONES LEER MAS ABAJO.

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews recibidos,

Es más, ahora los contesto ù.u.

**Nehez-Uchiha: ****El tuyo fue mi primer review TT, aww me sentí tan emocionada cuando lo leí. Muchísimas gracias!, espero que te haya agradado este capitulo :) **

**PolinSeneka****: jajaja ¿Quieres a Itachi-san? **

**Itachi: Te dije que no soy un premio maldita desgraciada ¬¬**

**Pero yo te ofrecí, así que te vas con PolinSeneka **

**Itachi: TT**

**Bueno nena!, muchísimas gracias, la verdad que a mi también me encanta en ShikaSaku y no encuentro muchos fics de esta pareja. Voy a hacer sufrir a Sasuke, Suigetsu y Juugo, pero poco a poco. Jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado :D**

**Sakura-kunoichi: ****Jajaja vas a ver a Sasuke, Suigetsu y capaz a un Juugo celoso, a Karin ni te digo, sinceramente la voy a hacer sufrir tanto a ella ù.u la odio!, en este capitulo lo sorteo a Gaara, así que espero que seas la primera en pedirlo.**

**Gaara: ¿Soy un premio? O.o**

**Siiiii, eres un premio u.u, bueno! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y sigas leyendo el fic n.n**

**CEREZIITA: ****Lo pongo en mayúscula porque la auto corrección me pone cerecita, jaja, sisi es el primero, me alegro muchísimo que la haya gustado, y espero que este también haya sido tu agrado y que sigas leyendo! :D**

**Asukasoad:** **muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Y espero que te haya gustado la continuación y que sigas leyendo :D**

**Sakura Uzumaki:** **mmm, creo que este capitulo responde tu pregunta de Shikamaru, jaja, acontecimientos raros pero me gustaron :P, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando la historia, **

**Kmhi:** **Si quieres cambiar de premio no hay problema, ya que Itachi es insoportable u.ù jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario n.n Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Cammy-Chan: ****:D jajaja te parece misterioso? Sii, yo también amo a Shikamaru, y lo de amigos/hermanos se verà mas adelante, jaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y que te siga gustando la historia :) y Sobre el sorteo u.u mmm… El capitulo siguiente sorteo a Shikamaru, espero que lo ganes tú!**

**Maya-Chan: ****Sasuke va a tener ayuda de Sakura, pero nadie te dijo que no va a sufrir, jajaja! Y también odio con toda mi alma a Karin, y la que mas va a sufrir será ella muajaja : ) Itachi va a ir solo a tu casa y en boxer, cuídamelo bien eh! :D gracias por el review y me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.**

Bueno, como dije antes sorteo a Gaara.

El primer review que diga "Quiero a Gaara" se lo lleva, así que

Haganlo rápido antes de que se lo lleven :O

Jajaja : ) se llevan a Gaara

Gaara: ¬¬ no soy un premo

Itachi: yo le dije lo mismo, pero me regala a locas fans que me quieren ver desnudo

Gaara: o.o pasara lo mismo conmigo?

OOOOH SI, NO TE SALVAS MUAJAJAJA :D

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me siento muy feliz lol.

Actualizare depende de cuantos reviews reciba :D

;) Chaaao.

**Wiidi.**


	3. Besos

- Oh Mi Sasukito-kun, si que lo es, la zo

**Hola!, tiempo sin actualizar ¿no? :O los extrañe T.T, es que estaba haciendo este capitulo y otros mas! Así no me atrasaba. **

**) Bueno,**

**Comienzo! **

**-- -- -- -- --**

**Besos**

-Oh Mi Sasukito-kun, si que lo es, Sakurita-Chan y Suigetsu se estaban besando muy apasionadamente cuando los vi, ¿No quieres que lo probemos nosotros? – Dijo la pelirroja muy sensualmente

- Karin, ve a avisar a esos dos que en 15 minutos quiero hablar con ellos. No están aquí para iniciar un romance, sino para ayudar a matar a Itachi – Respondió el Uchiha, ordenando a Karin.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Qué pasa si no quiero? – Comenzó a hablar Karin – Mira, nadie te obedece como yo en este equipo, nunca me he negado a ninguna de tus peticiones aunque no me gusten - Rápidamente se acerco a la cama en la que estaba recostado Sasuke y en un rápido movimiento que ni el Uchiha pudo anticipar se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, dejando inmóvil a Sasuke – Creo que me merezco un premio ¿No? – Cuando termino de decir eso acerco lentamente su cara hacia la del pelinegro, el no dijo nada ya que no creía lo que la pelirroja estaba haciendo. Sin que el se de cuenta la pelirroja estaba besando apasionadamente a Sasuke, pero este estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera le correspondió (n/a: igual no quería xD) – Sasuke si no cumples con mi pedido me temo que tendré que irme del equipo – Amenazó susurrándole al Uchiha en el oído.

Oh, esto iba de mal en peor. Primero se enteraba que Sakura y Suigetsu se estaban besando, y ahora la zorra de su compañera le exigía un beso. ¿Qué sería lo mejor? No lo sabía, ya que, si se iba a Karin se quedaba sin rastreadora de chakra, y eso es algo que es fundamental en ese equipo, y si el besaba a Karin vomitaría al instante, bueno, tampoco tanto supuso, pero no le atraía interiormente la joven, físicamente no estaban TAN mal, pero no era su tipo, definitivamente no. ¿Qué haría eh?. Después de unos mini segundos de tanto pensarlo se decidió, no sabía si era la decisión correcta, pero su equipo estaba en juego.

-De acuerdo – Al instante de decir eso tomó bruscamente la cara de Karin, la atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios con los de ella en un violento beso, el cual ella correspondió sin dudarlo. Estaban tan concentrados con ese desgraciado beso – Según Sasuke- que ni ella ni él sintieron que un chakra se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraban. Karin acariciaba lentamente el cabello de Sasuke con ambas manos mientras él tenía las suyas en la cara de la pelirroja, besándola bruscamente, pero sin amor, sin sentimientos.

- Sasuke-sama vine a avisarle que…. – El muchacho que entro a la habitación nunca imagino ver algo tan impactante en su vida, a su líder besando a la zorra del equipo, que solamente consideraba solamente si compañera. Estaba muy sorprendido – el almuerzo esta listo, disculpe las molestias – Cuando terminó de decir eso salio lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación – te-tengo que avisarle a Suigetsu y a Sakura-san que el almuerzo ya esta listo –.

- Mierda – Dijo Sasuke soltando a la pelirroja – Karin, sal de aquí de inmediato – Ordenó con disgusto. ¿No le podían pasar cosas peores, verdad?. En su lista se agregó a Juugo viendo esa desagradable escena del beso… ¿Qué pasaría si se enteran Sakura y Suigetsu? Un momento, ¿Sakura? O.o ¿Qué tenía que importarle a el lo que piense esa molestia? Si solamente era una molestia _– Y nunca será nada más – _Pensó para auto convencerse.

- Pero Sasuke-kun yo… - Quiso seguir hablando Karin haciendo puchero.

- ¡Te dije que te vayas! – Gritó casi escupiendo y con su Sharingan activado.

- Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde Sasuke-kun – Se limitó a decir retirándose inmediatamente de arriba del cuerpo de su líder y saliendo de la habitación.

- Mierda, mierda y más mierda – Dijo para si mismo, para después darse vuelta y quedar boca abajo. Parece que hoy no almorzaría.

Mientras tanto con Suigetsu y Sakura….

Se encontraban acostados tranquilamente, él estaba debajo de ella abrazándola de la cintura. Y ella se encontraba arriba de él acariciándole suavemente el cabello, y a ratos otorgándole besos suaves en la mejilla izquierda. Estaban acostados uno arriba del otro, dejando un poco descansar sus labios. Hacía unos minutos que se habían dado su ultimo y acalorado beso, después de eso ninguno hablo… pero Sakura se animo a romper el silencio.

-Suigetsu – Llamó Sakura a su acompañante.

- ¿mmmm? – Contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Qué pasará de ahora en más con nosotros? – Preguntó Sakura, con tono triste.

- mmm… ¿Tu que crees? –

- No lo sé, ya no creo nada –

- Mmm… ¿Enserio? ¡Que pena! – Al instante de decir eso el Houzoki sutilmente colocó a la pelirosa a su lado, para luego ubicarse sobre ella – A ver si esto responde tu pregunta - El se acercó lentamente a Sakura hasta rozar sus labios, acto seguido los dos se fundieron en un apasionado beso, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban salvajemente, ella envolvió a su amante con sus largas piernas y le acariciaba suavemente su plateado cabello. En cuanto a él, tras sentir que su cuerpo tenía más cercanía con el de ella, su parte baja comenzó a responder. Cuando ella sintió eso, soltó un leve gemido y tuvo la necesidad de juntar más su cuerpo con el de él, así que con sus piernas entrelazadas con el cuerpo de Suigetsu, lo empujó más hacia su femenino cuerpo para tener mas contacto con esa zona baja, al sentirla en su vientre largo un ahogado gemido. Ese gemido le incitó a él a besar algo más que sus labios, así que abandonó los labios de la pelirosa y comenzó a morderle suavemente la piel, dirigiéndole de esta forma hacia su desnudo cuello, primero lo beso a darles suaves besos, y como ella no se opuso, comenzó a usar su lengua, saboreándola, intentando no lastimarla con sus afilados dientes, pero sabía tan bien su cuello, que no puso evitar absorber una pequeña parte de él y dejarle una marca morada. Ella solamente gemía con la vista nublada ante - no nuevo (n/a: ya van a saber porque) – mar de sensaciones, todo estaba perfecto hasta que escucharon una voz detrás de la puerta.

- Haruno-san ¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó con un tono preocupado la persona detrás de la puerta.

- _Mierda, justo ahora – _Pensaron las dos personas dentro de la habitación – Eh… este… si Juugo, espérame un momento que me ponga la ropa – Le mintió Sakura a Juugo que solamente le contestó con un notable nerviosismo "De Acuerdo".

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó en un susurro Suigetsu aun arriba de ella.

- Este… Tú escóndete en el placard – Respondió con otro susurro Sakura.

- Bueno – Solamente dijo él retirándose de arriba de ella, para dirigirse al nombrado placard anteriormente – Pero antes una cosa – Al instante de decir eso juntó sus labios con los de Sakura, al separarse se dirigió al placard y se encerró muy silenciosamente.

Cuando Sakura vio que él se había encerrado se dispuso a hablar.

- Pasa Juugo – Avisó la pelirosa para que el muchacho pasara.

- Sakura-chan – Saludó con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación - ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? – Preguntó algo ruborizado.

- ¿Por qué todos aquí preguntan lo mismo? Claro que puedes Juugo-kun – Contestó inconcientemente.

- ¿Todos? ¿Quién mas ha preguntado lo mismo? – Le cuestionó algo celoso pero sin saber porque.

- Etto… ¡Nadie!, ven siéntate – Al ver que el chico se estaba ubicando a ella solo pudo reír nerviosamente.

- Bien – Dijo Juugo sentándose al lado de la pelirosa – Haruno-san tengo que decirte algo, pero prométeme que no te deprimirás.

- Juugo-san ¿Qué sucede? Me preocupas, hombre – Vociferó Sakura.

- Etto… yo vi a Uchiha-sama y…-Empezó a decir con miedo a la reacción de su nueva compañera – Karin besándose – soltó

- … - En este momento no le daba celos, capaz si algo de tristeza porque una odiosa zorra había hecho fácilmente lo que ella no pudo hacer. La pelirosa solamente soltó un gran suspiro y cerro los ojos.

- Haruno-san, lo siento, yo no debí…-

- Juugo-kun ¡Gracias! – Después de decir eso lo abrazo muy dulcemente, algo que al chico con pronunciada estatura tardo en corresponder, pero lo abrazó también. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que ella muy suavemente se separó y siguió hablando – Gracias Juugo-kun, porque gracias a ti me di cuenta de quien y que es Sasuke – Agradeció ella con una dulce sonrisa.

- Sakura-san, te quise avisar también que el almuerzo esta listo –

- De acuerdo Juugo, en unos minutos voy – Contestó ella.

- Bueno, te veo enseguida – Al terminar de decir eso se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación "dejando sola" a Sakura.

- Ya puedes salir – Dijo la oji-jade cerrando la puerta de aquella habitación.

- Oh Dios mío Gracias – Respondió Suigetsu saliendo del placar en dirección a Sakura – Oye ¬¬ - Prosiguió en un tono molesto ya enfrente de ella.

- ¿Qué? – Contestó curiosa.

- ¿Qué fue ese abrazo? Nadie más te puede tocar- Inquirió molesto.

- Tonto, eres un pequeño y celoso tonto – Dijo entre risas para después brindarle un gran abrazo y un dulce beso en la mejilla – Eres MI tonto – Cuando terminó de decir eso besó suavemente sus labios.

- Y tú mi tonta, vayamos a almorzar antes de que sospechen algo ¿Si? – Respondió el separándola lentamente.

- Bien, vamos – Se limitó a decir ella para después salir de la habitación con su acompañante destino al comedor.

Oh, que día más raro. Primero Shikamaru se hace muy "Cariñoso" con ella, después se encuentra con Sasuke, cuando despierta, despierta en un lugar desconocido, con gente desconocida, conoce a un chico simpático, a otro dulce y a una loca, se besa con el chico simpático y queda en algo inconcluso, y por ultimo compartirá un almuerzo con su "Nuevo Equipo"… ¿Raro, no? _¿Cómo serán los demás? _Pensaba ella.

A él ese día le parecía uno muy bueno ¿Quién iba a pensar que él besaría a la molestia? ¡Nadie!. Primero pensó que era solamente una niña ruidosa, la segunda vez que la vio en la habitación la miro muy detenidamente y no pudo contener ese nuevo y extraño deseo, el deseo de besarla, de tenerla para él y nadie mas, Que se olvidara por unos momentos del Uchiha y que pensara en él. Se sintió bien ser correspondido. Era una nueva y linda sensación. Nunca sintió nada igual ya que la mayor parte de su vida lo ùnico que fue es un experimento. No quería que terminara nunca ese nuevo sentimiento e iba a hacer todo lo posible para que no le sacaran a su nueva compañera, su nuevo "algo", ya que no quedaron en nada concreto, lo único que sabía era que ella era nada mas que suya, y él que la tocara, merecía la propia muerte.

-- -- --

Mientras tanto con los shinobis de Konoha…

-Mierda, el olor de Sakura cada vez se hace más débil – Informó el Inuzuka en su correspondiente lugar con Akamaru a su lado.

- Shikamaru ¿Tienes idea de donde queda la guarida de Sasuke? – Preguntó Kakashi con un tono preocupado.

- Supuestamente estaba a 3 horas de aquí, tenemos que hacer unos cuantos kilómetros al norte – Contestó Shikamaru.

- No se preocupen, Sakura esta bien. Lo sé, es una chica con mucha actitud y no dejará que el Uchiha le haga nada. Lo comprobé en una misión. – Dijo Neji con seguridad en su voz.

- Neji-kun, ¿Fue de esa que me hablaste? – Exclamó tímidamente la Hyuuga.

- Hai, Hinata-sama – Expuso su primo. Dándose cuenta de todas las miradas curiosas pero ignorándolas.

- Neji, cuéntanos… - Dijo Shikamaru.

- m… no –

- Bueno, Hinata, cuéntanos tú – Ordenó Kiba.

- Iie, ¿Neji-kun… me permites? – Preguntó Hinata.

- No – Solamente contestó el Hyuuga.

- Bueno…onii-san no quiere, así que lo siento –

- ¬¬ mendosuke… - Dijo… em no hace falta decirlo xD

- ¿Acaso Sakura y tú tuvieron algo amoroso en la misión? – Preguntó Kiba picadamente.

- … - No dijo nada Neji xD

- El silencio lo dice todo… - Aportó el Hatake.

- Basta de distracciones… Sigamos – Ordenó el Hyuuga.

- ¬¬ Hai – dijeron los cuatro (Si, Hinata también xD).

-- -- -- -- --

_**T.T no me maten, ya se que me odiaran por hacer**_

_**Besar a Sasuke-kun con esa escoba mal oliente**_

_**Pero tienen que entender que eso servirá para un **_

_**Posible sasusaku n.n si es que quieren…**_

_**Hoy es algo corto el capitulo, ya tengo los 4 que siguen**_

_**Así que este es el final por hoy,**_

_**Si son buenos conmigo el sábado actualizo, **_

_**Y habran sorpresas.**_

_**¿Qué pasara en el almuerzo de Hebi?  
¿Qué hara Sasuke cuando vea a Sakura con esa marca en el cuello?  
respuestas en el próximo capitulo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.**_

_**:D ACEPTO QUEJAS, DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS n.n**_

_**Adios, :D**_

_**Itachi: ¬¬**_

_**Ò.o sal de aquí Itachi,**_

_**Itachi: ù.u muerete.**_

_**o.oU bueno, adios n.nU**_

_**Wiidi**_


	4. Intenciones ocultas

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo

**Hola mis queridas lectoras preciosas Me tarde en actualizar porqué vi que parece que no les gustó el capitulo anterior, entonces me dije "Na, ¿para que seguir si al final nadie lee?" Pero hay lectoras que saben perfectamente quienes son que leyeron los tres capítulos y les gusto, lo hago por ellas. Muchas gracias preciosas! ******** Acá esta el Cáp.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuesen míos Itachi nunca había muerto, y todos se darían cuenta que Akatsuki es bueno :3.**

……………………………………………………

**Intenciones ocultas**

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo. Se encontraban sentados ya, por comer. La comida ya estaba hecha, por Juugo, quién había cocinado Sushi (n/a: u.u perdón). Le mesa era redonda, y hasta ahora se encontraban Juugo, al lado de Sakura, ella al lado de Suigetsu, y él al lado de Karin, quien se sentaba siempre al lado de Sasuke, pero el no había llegado. (N/A: o sea Sasuke tenia que estar al lado de Juugo y Karin)

- ¡Itadakimasu! – Pronunciaron todos a la vez para luego empezar a comer.

- Hmp, gracias por esperar – Dijo una voz entrando al comedor.

- Sasuke-sama – Empezó a decir Juugo parándose y haciendo reverencia – Lo siento, pensé que te habías quedado dormido, por favor siéntate.

- Cómo sea – Luego de decir eso, se sentó en su respectivo lugar.

El almuerzo estaba siendo algo incomodo, ya que, el Uchiha tenia mala cara, la noticia de que la molestia y su compañero se estuvieron besando no era algo que lo llenara de alegría, no es que él sintiera celos, no, claro que no, ¿cómo Sasuke-cubo de hielo-Uchiha podría tener esos sentimientos? Claro que no, solamente que ellos estaban aquí para ayudarlo a él, no para iniciar un romance. Pensaba todo esto mirando cómo su ex-compañera comía, no tenia nada de interesante, pero era ella, la chica que lo amaba, la que lo seguía a todos lados, ella, que se encontraba comiendo con ellos en la misma mesa, que la luz que tenia antes es sus hermosos ojos se encontraba apagada, ella, que tenia una marca morada en su cuello - _¿Marca morada en su cuello? – _Se atragantó con la comida al darse cuenta de eso.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – Dijo Karin mirando la reacción de él.

- Sa-Sakura – Llegó a pronunciar el con dificultad – vamos a mi cuarto un segundo, necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mirándolo extrañada.

- Sakura… te dije que vayamos a mi cuarto a hablar, y lo que yo digo se tiene que obedecer aquí – Ordenó molesto dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- Hai – Obedeció ella, siguiéndole el paso a su ex compañero.

Llegaron ambos al cuarto del Uchiha, este cerró la puerta con fuerza asustando un poco a Sakura. Acto seguido, el tomó suavemente la mano de ella; fueron en dirección a la cama, cuando llegaron allí (la cama, que por cierto era de dos plazas), se sentaron en ella, intercambiando miradas por un rato. Cuando ella de dio cuenta de esa situación – incluyendo que el aun tenia la mano de ella entre la suya bajó la mirada y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí.

_-No ha cambiado nada _– Pensó con ternura – _Sigue igual, sonrojándose por todo _– Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar esas "cosas absurdas"; cómo él las había denominado, su mirada con tu ternura cambio a una seria, recordando el porque él la llevo hacia su cuarto – Sakura- Exclamó.

- ¿Si, Sasuke-kun? – Contestó inocentemente, aun con ese sonrojo que la hacia ver como la niña que era antes.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó molesto, soltando la mano de ella para señalar la pequeña marca morada.

- Etto… Sasuke-kun – Ella se dio cuenta de la reacción molesta de Sasuke, no sabia ni que hacer ni que decir, sus nervios la estaban comiendo.

- ¿Acaso no me piensas contestar? – Dijo él en tono amenazante.

- … - No supo que decir, en ese momento que estaba haciendo "esas cosas" con su nuevo compañero no pensó en la reacción del Uchiha.

- Mierda, ¡contesta imbecil! – Ordenó molesto activando su Sharingan.

- Moushiwake arimasen, Sasuke – Se limitó a decir con lagrimas en sus ojos – Yo… no debí hacer nada, me dejé llevar, tú me dejaste sola, no sabía que hacer, alguien me brindo cariño y no me pude contener – Luego de decir eso estalló en lagrimas, posando las manos entre sus delicadas piernas y mirando el suelo. Realmente se sentía mal, ese no era un buen día, todo por la culpa de él, el que la hizo sufrir siempre.

En cuanto a él, no supo que hacer. Odiaba verla llorar, desde pequeños odio eso. Esa chica realmente era ruidosa, tonta, molesta, infantil, pero… no podía no quererla, en el fondo él tenia corazón, y ella fue la única que realmente supo llegar a su corazón, así como Naruto y Kakashi, que también llegaron a hacerlo. En un pasado tuvo a su familia allí también, pero después tras el gran asesinato, su pequeño corazón se volvió frío, lleno de odio y rencor, hacia una sola persona; su hermano mayor. Pero cuando conoció a su gran equipo, aprendió lo que era la amistad con su gran amigo Naruto, la confianza con su infantil pero maduro a la vez sensei, y **el amor **con ella, si, el amor. El amor que ella le transmitió en cada abrazo, en cada acción, en cada palabra; el amor que ella le transmitió siempre. Y el solamente la ignoraba, o le decía palabras hirientes, para que no lo molestara más, y después de dos años, él no cambió, ni ella tampoco, en conclusión, ambos seguían siendo niños.

- Basta de llorar Sakura – Comenzó a decir fríamente Sasuke, levantándose de la cama –ya ni tú ni yo somos niños, hemos crecido, pero parece que tú no has cambiando, y sigues siendo la pequeña niña llorona y débil que yo conocí –

- ¿¡Te puedes callar Sasuke!? – Vociferó molesta levantándose ella también de la cama - ¿¡Por quién crees que he estado esforzándome estos años!? Si, ya sé que fue por mi, para mejorar mis habilidades ninjas, pero más por ti – Continuó señalándolo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha – Si, por ti, para traerte, para que vuelvas a la aldea con los demás, _**conmigo**_, y ahora te tengo aquí, frente a mi – Al terminar de decir esto se acercó quedando a escasos centímetros de él – y me desprecias, no me valoras, me tratas mal, después de todo lo que hice por ti Sasuke Uchiha – Cuando terminó de decir el apellido de esa persona no se pudo contener más y lo abrazó, si, lo abrazó, con mucha fuerza, y cariño, llorando a más no poder.

- Sakura… - Solamente pudo decir él, sorprendido por las palabras de la fuerte kunoichi. Tampoco se pudo contener y también la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola aun más a él, y haciendo que la cabeza de ella quede recostada en su pecho. Se acerco lentamente a su oído, y le susurro tiernamente – Iroiro arigatou, Sakura -.

- dô itashimashite, itsumademo kimi no koto daisuki - Respondió ella, en otro susurro, disfrutando el momento.

- Creo que deberías volver al comedor – Sugirió el mirándola dulcemente, como nunca lo hizo.

- No, prefiero quedarme así un rato más – Respondió ella aferrándose al pecho de su nuevamente compañero de equipo.

- Pero… yo lo prefiero así – Dicho esto, tiró a Sakura a la cama sorprendiéndola, y él se recostó sobre ella. Sus caras estaban muy cercas, y ella estaba que parecía un tomate. Sasuke se quedo inmóvil con la cara en el cuello de la pelirosa, oliendo el olor delicioso aroma de su cuello. Sakura no se podía mover, ni siquiera articular una sola palabra, solo pudo hacer escapar un leve gemido cuando sintió la caliente lengua de Sasuke en su cuello, así es, Sasuke Uchiha estaba saboreando el cuello de ella con su lengua, lamía lentamente todo su desnudo cuello, haciendo a la pelirosa gemir incontrolablemente. Ya incitado a más, comenzó a bajar suavemente el cierre de la blusa de ella hasta llegar hasta su cintura (la de ella), ya quedando descubierta la prenda que tapaba los senos de le pelirosa, desde el cuello de ella comenzó a bajar suavemente con su lengua, dejándole pequeñas marcas rojas en el trayecto, hasta que llego a sus senos, ese lugar tan inmaculado que pudo haber llegado Suigetsu si Juugo no interrumpía. Para enloquecerla más, él empezó a lamer su seno izquierdo sobre esa delicada tela que lo cubría, Sakura cegada nuevamente de placer, sacó fuerzas de donde no le salían y rompió bruscamente su corpiño y lo tiró a quién sabe donde (N/A: o sea, rompió el corpiño pero aún con la blusa, espero que puedan entender). Sasuke sonrió conforme y sin dudarlo por un segundo comenzó a besar el pezón del pecho izquierdo de Sakura, primero empezó con pequeños besos, pero luego comenzó a lamerlos, saborearlos, y a morderlos suavemente para no causar ni dolor ni ninguna otra herida, mientras con la mano derecha tocaba el otro pecho libre de la muchacha. Estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que hizo lo mismo con el otro, sacándole mas gemidos a _su Sakura. _Ella lo único que hacia era gemir, y acariciar suavemente el cabello de Sasuke – cosa que a el lo volvía loco y lo hacía estimular más -. Después de terminar con eso, el pelinegro hizo un camino con su lengua hasta los labios de Sakura, para besarlos apasionadamente, introdujo su lengua dentro de la pequeña boca de la pelirosa, espero que ella también comience a mover su lengua, y lo hizo, y se formo una _exquisita y excitante_ guerra de lenguas. Ella seguía tocando el cabello de él, y él con sus brazos en las sonrojadas mejillas de ella.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -

Mientras tanto con Hebi…

Se mantuvieron comiendo en silencio por demasiado tiempo, ya era desesperante, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo, para no molestar al otro, eso ya era un silencio fúnebre, y cierta pelo de escoba ya no aguantaba más.

-Suigetsu-baka, Sasuke-kun y la pelo chicle están tardando demasiado ¿No te parece? – Habló molesta a su compañero.

- Por primera vez dices algo coherente zorra – Le contestó Suigetsu.

- ¿A quién le dices zorra, idiota? –

- Pues a la única, ¿Acaso ves otra? –

- Ya verás –

- Basta, chicos… - Se animo a decir Juugo deteniendo la pelea.

- Hmp – Bufaron ambos.

- Ya basta, iré a ver – Se limitó a decir un harto Suigetsu levantándose de la silla.

- No, Suigetsu, Sasuke-sama se enojará contigo – Expuso su compañero.

- Yo voy contigo idiota – Dijo Karin, levantándose también de su asiento.

- Chicos, basta. Sasuke-sama se enojará con ustedes si interrumpen – Agregó un Juugo preocupado.

- ¡Tú cállate! – Ordenaron Karin y Suigetsu.

- Bueno, se los advertí – Solamente respondió el chico con pronunciada altura viendo como sus compañeros se dirigían a la habitación del líder de Hebi.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -

Cinco shinobis corrían buscando a su objetivo, Sakura Haruno. Pero uno de ellos, el que se ubicaba ante ultimo habló.

-Chicos, descansemos un poco, por favor – Pidió el chico tosiendo un poco. Ya no corriendo, y sentándose en el suelo. (n/a: digo suelo pero saben que es) y viendo como sus compañeros se detenían y se acercaban a él.

- Es tu maldito cigarrillo Shikamaru, no te hace bien, deberías dejarlo – Le regaño el peli gris

- Es cierto, Shikamaru. Entendemos tu dolor pero… ya es tiempo que lo dejes – Aportó el Inuzuka mirándolo preocupado.

- Basta, dejen de regañarme. Es que dejarlo me resulta algo problemático – Contestó sin ganas – Pero para entretenernos, Neji contará su historia con Sakura .-

- No – Dijo fríamente el Hyuuga.

- Vamos Neji, estamos entre amigos – Insistió Kiba.

- No –

- Neji, queda aquí – Siguió Kakashi.

- No –

- Hyuuga, no seas problemático, cuenta –

- ¡Les dije que no! –

- Onii-san, no es tan malo. Aparte puedes confiar en ellos – Aportó su prima mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

- Hinata-sama, lo haré solo porque odio que me mires así – Habló molesto Neji, sentándose al lado de Shikamaru.

- _Bien, así se hace – _Pensaron todos menos Hinata.

- Con una condición – Dijo Neji antes de comenzar su relato.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Kakashi.

- Que se callen, y no digan nada –

- Claro que no, hombre – Confió Kiba.

- Bueno… fue así – Comenzó a relatar Neji – Tsunade nos mandó a una misión, algo fácil, buscar unos documentos sumamente importantes que nos tenia que dar el Raikage…

_** FLASHBACK**_

Sakura y Neji se encontraban en la oficina del Raikage, ya era de noche, que era el único horario que él nombrado hombre se encontraba.

- Bueno shinobis de Konoha, aquí tienen – Dijo el dueño de La Aldea Oculta de Las Nubes entregando unos papeles en una carpeta.

- Domo arigato gozaimasu Raikage-sama – Agradecieron con una semi alabanza bajando la cabeza.

- No hay porque chicos, ¿Se quedan a dormir aquí verdad? –

- No Raikage-sama, tenemos que volver a Konoha a entregar estos documentos – Respondió Neji.

- Chicos, por favor, es una invitación, y no rechazaran una del Raikage ¿Verdad? –

- Etto… Neji-kun – Susurró Sakura a Neji.

- Bueno, pero mañana a primera hora nos vamos – Aceptó la propuesta Neji en forma seria.

- Que bien chicos, pues miren, ¿Ustedes son pareja verdad? –

- ¿Eh? No para nada – Contestó Sakura sonrojada.

- Oe oe, a mi no me mientan. Te quedaste sonrojada muchacha –

- ¿Nos podría mandar a nuestra habitación por favor? – Dijo Neji ya molesto.

- Bueno, pues, hay solamente una habitación libre. Ya que estamos teniendo muchas visitas de distintos países – Comenzó a decir el señor – Y la habitación que queda es matrimonial, jiji.

- Bueno, dénnosla y listo por favor – Contestó Neji inconscientemente.

- Neji-kun – Dijo una sonrojada Sakura.

- cállate Sakura – Ordenó el Hyuuga.

- Oh, lo sabía. Bueno, es en el edificio de aquí enfrente. Busquen la habitaron número 169, que es la suya – Dijo el Raikage, sacando de un cajón de su escritorio una llave, y entregándosela a Neji – Esta es la llave de su habitación. Que tengan una buena noche – Terminó de decir guiñándoles un ojo a los jóvenes.

- Bueno, gracias Raikage-sama – Contestó Sakura.

- Buenas noches – Se despidió Neji retirándose junto a Sakura de la oficina del señor.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de hotel, no se quedaron sorprendidos. Era un cuarto de hotel común y corriente. El living y el comedor eran de un color lila, sillones de cuero negro, mesa de comedor de madera redonda con seis sillas a su alrededor, pero eso no era muy importante, porque lo único que iban a hacer era dormir, ya que ellos habían cenado antes. Cuando Neji se estaba dirigiendo al pasillo vio que solamente habían dos habitaciones, una que se suponía era el baño, y otra era… ¿La habitación? Él supuso que iban a haber dos camas separadas; pero cuando vio que había una y era de dos plazas solamente se limitó a hacer algo… informarle a su compañera.

-¡Sakura, ven aquí! – Gritó un histérico Neji.

- ¡Neji-kun! ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Sakura llegando a la habitación.

- ¿Me puedes explicar porqué hay una sola cama? – Interrogó molesto.

- Porqué aceptaste esa habitación, Neji-san –

- ¿Yo?-

- Si, tú –

- Pero… ¿Cómo? –

- ¿Es que no estabas prestando atención? Raro en ti. Raikage-sama ofreció una habitación matrimonial, y tú no te opusiste-

- Oh, ya veo –

- No te preocupes Neji-san, yo duermo en el sillón –

- No puedo dejar que duermas tú en el sillón, deja voy yo –

- No Neji-kun… -

- Cambiate y duerme. Hasta mañana Sakura – Se despidió seriamente el Hyuuga abandonando la habitación y dejando a Sakura sin ninguna palabra.

Había pasado una hora, Sakura no podía dormir. Le remordía demasiado la conciencia saber que ella estaba durmiendo cómodamente en la cama, y el Hyuuga en el sillón incomodo de cuero. Se levantó de la cama, se cubrió con una pequeña bata rosada que se encontraba en aquella habitación y se dirigió al living. Cuando llegó sonrió tiernamente por lo que estaba viendo: Neji durmiendo en el suelo, con la bata algo abierta que dejaba ver un poco de su fornido torso, con las piernas, y brazos abiertos y con la manta en los pies. Después de reírse en silencio se acercó al Hyuuga, se agachó hasta llegar a su altura y le susurró al oído – Neji-kun, duerme conmigo -. Neji al oír eso abrió rápidamente los ojos y cuando vio a Sakura tan cerca suyo no supo como reaccionar. Casi sin pensarlo, lo único que hizo fue levantarse, y sentarse en el sillón acomodando su bata, Sakura lo miro confundida (ella aun estaba sentada en el suelo).

-¿Neji-kun? -

- Iie Sakura, es imposible que yo haga eso –

- ¿Por? –

- ¿Por?, simple, tú eres mujer y yo hombre –

- ¿Y? ¿Acaso piensas que haremos algo? –

- Nunca, pero… -

- Neji Hyuuga no me importa lo que me digas, tu vienes conmigo – Cuando termino de decir eso se levantó de golpe del suelo, se acercó a Neji y lo llevo más o menos arrastrando a la habitación. Al llegar lo tiró bruscamente en la cama, apagó la luz y se acostó al lado de Neji (Que por cierto, Neji estaba del lado izquierdo y Sakura al derecho). Se giró dándole la espalda al Hyuuga – Buenas noches Neji-kun - se limitó a decir.

- Sakura… Buenas noches a ti también – Le contestó a su compañera, sin creer todavía lo que estaba pasando. O sea… Neji Hyuuga, él, ¡Estaba durmiendo con una chica!, ¡Y con que chica! Sakura Haruno, la estudiante de la sannin, la amiga del Jinchuuriki, la enamorada del Uchiha, la poderosa en Taijutsu, ella. Ni siquiera Tenten se hubiese animado a hacer eso con él, ya que sabía del carácter frío de su compañero, pero ella pudo, y lo peor es que… ¡él no dijo nada!, no le nacía decirle algo, sinceramente a él no le molestaba compartir la misma cama con ella, pero, le molestaba… ¿Tenerla tan lejos? Oh, eso ya era extraño. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y volteo a mirarla, y se preguntó que estará soñando, ¿Con quién será? No tenia idea. Solamente dijo (pensando que ella dormía) - ¿Soñarás con el Uchiha? – después de eso soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

- Iie Neji-kun, no puedo dormir y si lo hago Sasuke-kun sería lo último de mis sueños –

Oh-oh, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Sakura no se había dormido ya? Esas y muchas preguntas más pasaron en la cabeza de Neji al escuchar la voz de Sakura, ¿debía contestarle?. No sabía, no, era muy extraño todo esto-

- Neji-kun, sé que estas despierto, tranquilo –

- Sakura yo… -

- No te preocupes –

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

- Si, dime –

- ¿Porqué me dijiste que el Uchiha seria lo ultimo de tus sueños? –

- Jaja – Rió inocentemente, girando su cuerpo hacia en dirección que se encontraba el de Neji, para mirarlo a los ojos – Porque Sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea, dejándome sola e intento matarnos a todos, fue raro, no es el Sasuke que conocíamos. ¿Sabes? Hasta quise golpearlo pero Yamato-sensei se puso entre medio, y recibió una muy mala herida que era para mi… aunque eso no signifique que lo haya dejado de querer – lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono de tristeza.

- Ya veo – Dijo Neji mirando a su compañera y viendo que unas pequeñas lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas, la miró con pena, giro su cuerpo a la dirección de ella y con su mano libre (Ya saben, porque la otra estaba digamos debajo de él) acarició la mejilla izquierda de ella, secándole las lagrimas.

- Arigato Neji-kun – Agradeció ella colocando su mano libre en la mano que el tenía en su mejilla – Si vuelvo a ver a Sasuke no me contendré, y lo golpearé con todas mis fuerzas, para que vuelva con nosotros - .

- Vaya que lo quieres –

- Lo quiero, como quiero a Naruto, y como te quiero a ti – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, y sonrojándose levemente.

- Yo también… te quiero –

Al decir eso se dispusieron a dormir, en esa misma pose, y ambos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

___**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Todos –menos Hinata- quedaron con la boca abierta, sorprendidos porque Neji se abrió a una persona, y por la sinceridad y actitud de Sakura.

- Oh. Yo también te quiero, no sabía que tenias esos sentimientos Neji – Bromeó el Inuzuka dándole un suave codazo a Neji.

- Basta. Ya les relaté la historia, ahora vamonos – Dijo Neji levantándose del suelo.

- Si, no hay que perder más tiempo – Expuso Shikamaru, haciendo lo mismo que Neji.

- Hai, tomen sus posiciones – Agregó Kakashi, haciendo lo mismo que los demás.

- Onii-san – Habló Hinata a su primo levantándose del suelo, y acercándose a él, hasta llegar a su oído – veo que no les contaste todo –.

- No, ni nunca lo haré Hinata-sama –

- Bueno, vamos – Ordenó el Hatake.

- Hai - Contestaron todos tomando sus posiciones y saltando nuevamente de rama en rama.

**CONTINUARA.**

**ACLARACIONES, LEER ESTO SI O SI:**

Se preguntaran porque Hinata le dijo a Neji que no le contó todo, y es verdad, jajajaja, Neji Hyuuga ya dijo demasiado, y no contaría lo demás de lo que paso esa noche, que va recién en un par de capítulos muajaja.

Bueno, ahora va con dos palabras en japonés.

Iroiro arigatou: Gracias por todo.

dô itashimashite, itsumademo kimi no koto daisuki: De nada, te querré por siempre.

Espero que les guste, ya que lo hice con mucho amor a mis fieles lectoras.

**Sakura-kunoichi **Felicidades preciosa! Te quedaste con Gaara :D

Gaara: ¬¬ no soy un premio.

A nadie le importa, sos propiedad de ella ahora. :P , Bueno, en este sorteo se lo sortea a otro Akatsuki, el más sexy después de Itachi, el exhibicionista, el único y el inigualable HIDAN!

Hidan: ¬¬ /&/(/(( no soy un ?? premio

Bueno, la primera que diga "Quiero a Hidan" se queda con el xD.

Hidan: )/·"·"··"!/))

(/&/&···"·&/&(/(())(, entendiste?

Hidan: .. Bueno.

Gracias queridas por todos los reviews! Las quiero mucho y espero agrade este capítulo. Ahora, Hidan saluda conmigo.

Hidan: -- Adiós.

Sayonaraaaaaa!

**Widii **


End file.
